Heretofore, Fe—Si—B-based alloys have been used as Fe-based amorphous alloys for magnetic cores in transformers, sensors, and the like. However, because Fe—Si—B-based alloys have a low capability of forming an amorphous phase, they can only produce continuous ribbons having a thickness of about 20 μm to about 30 μm. Accordingly, Fe—Si—B-based alloys are only used for a wound magnetic core or a multilayered magnetic core produced by piling up those ribbons. Here, the “capability of forming an amorphous phase” is an index indicating a tendency for an alloy to transform into an amorphous phase in a cooling process after melting. Thus, when an alloy has a high capability of forming an amorphous phase, the alloy is not crystallized but is transformed into an amorphous phase without need for quick cooling.
Recently, there have been found alloys having a high capability of forming an amorphous phase, such as Fe—Co-based metallic glass alloys. However, those alloys have a considerably low saturation magnetic flux density.